Sisters of Day & Night
by HawkAngel13
Summary: This is the story of Lulu and Cybil, two girls, the best of friends, that consider each other sisters, find themselves thrown into the mess of Greek Mythology. Co-written with Elsie-Dubyoo!


**Leo:**

I walked through San Antonio, window shopping. Thalia and Piper had gone to look for something for some girls back at camp, and Jason had stayed at home.

"What do you need me there for? I already got the presents for _my_ friends," he grumbled, weaseling his way out of shopping with the girls.

Personally, I was just glad to be home. I sat down on a bench, and decided to watch people walk by. I saw a woman in a big hat, a guy with his pants half-way to the concrete, and a girl that wore tiny shorts, but had a long sweater-jacket. I shook my head, laughing at some people.

I sighed, and saw my breath in the fridgid air. I looked up at the white sky, and smiled, knowing it wouldn't snow. I listened to faint Christmas music humming through the shopping center. I loved Christmas music, especially at home.

I brought my gaze back down to the crowds of people doing last minute shopping. I noticed a group of teenagers in dark colors, with earbuds nestled into their ears. They showed no Christmas spirit, and actually looked like they resented it. They grimaced and whispered as they walked by.

I tucked my arms behind my head, and leaned back leisurely. I saw two girls sit on the bench next to mine. They looked through two large bags that they had carried, and giggled softly. The taller girl, just a hair shorter than me, **(Author's Note: This is years after the Heroes of Olympus, and Leo hit a growth spurt! He's TALL now! XD) **and blond. She had ocean blue eyes that shined in the dim light of winter. She wore blue jeans, tall brown boots, a pink and blue sweater, and a snow leopard hat that came down like paws, that doubled as mittens.

She smiled down at something in her shopping bag, and then shifted her gaze to me, she smiled, her face a little red from the cold, noticing me looking at her, and murmured something to her friend. Her friend, inches shorter than her, had short brown hair, and had her back turned to him. I heard her murmured something back, and turned to him. She wore a blue sweater, with a brown faux fur vest over top, with blue jeans, brown boots, and brown faux-fur earmuffs. She had brown eyes, and a curious gaze.

"Uh, hey," I grinned.

The blonde-haired girl smiled at me cheerfully, "Hi!"

"Are you two Christmas shopping too?" I asked.

"Yeah, last minute, finally," the brown-haired girl responded.

The blonde girl just nodded and blinked, looking away a bit.

"I'm Leo," I smiled, reaching out a hand to them.

The blonde girl shook my hand, and drew back, "I'm Lulu."

Her friend shook my hand firmly, and smiled a bit, "Cybil."

They both seemed to shy away from me, which made me feel pretty awesome. I heard barking, and saw someone being dragged around by a _huge_ black dog. It barked, and jumped toward the girls. The girls jerked back, and stood up, backing away from the dog. The owner apoligized, and walked on.

The girls looked terrified, and whispered. I got the feeling that this was more than just a fear of dogs.

"Are you two okay?" I asked.

Cybil looked at Lulu, "W-well."

"What?"

Lulu looked at me, "We-We were attacked by a big black dog the other day. . . . . . . "

I stood up, "Did this dog have red eyes?"

They nodded. Lulu pulled up her sleeve to reveal a large bandage on her lower arm. I could see blood soaking through it lightly.

_'Gotta' tell Jason,' _ I thought.

"Does that kinda' thing happen often?"

Cybil shrugged, "Not a lot. But we always feel like someone's watching us."

"Why are we telling you this anyways? Is something wrong with us?" Lulu asked quietly, a little offended.

"No, not really. Not. . . . . a lot. . . Would you two like some help shopping? My friends are shopping on their own right now. But I can help," I suggested.

"We're shopping for our little brothers now, if you want to help," Cybil offered.

"Alright. Little boys. We need nerf guns, video games, a ton of candy, and a lion," I rubbed my hands together, and lead the way.

The trio shopped for a couple of hours, then met up with Thalia and Piper. Leo mentioned the dog and how the girls had been attacked.

Piper chatted with Lulu, about her hair, and complimented her. They talked for a while about Leo's flirting habit. They laughed and talked about their wacky encounters with people at the mall.

Thalia walked off with Cybil, talking about music, hair, and archery. Leo listened in on both conversations, noticing what Piper and Thalia had been doing. They were making friends with the girls, so that they would keep in touch.

It had begun to get late, when Cybil lifted her phone from her pocket, "Oh. Hey, my mom's here to pick us up, Lu."

"Aw, ok! Bye Thalia, thanks Piper! Oh. . . . Bye Leo," Lulu smiled at Leo as they walked away.

"Later!" Cybil called back.

They all said their goodbye's and Leo turned to the girls.

"Demigods," Thalia stated bluntly.

"Definetly," Piper nodded.

"Well, after Christmas. Then we'll take them to Camp," Leo sighed.

**Author's Note: This story was originally created by Elsie-Dubyoo, but we know each other in real life, so we are writing this together. She is brilliant, and you should go check out some of her work. **


End file.
